The present invention relates to a method and system for evaluating the condition of the placenta in pregnant women as well as the well being of the fetus and/or the mother by using physiological parameters and system identification methods. The invention is particularly applicable for estimating the functionality and well being of the placenta and fetus from the second trimester on.